How I annoyed Canard
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: Nosedive tells a story from his point of view. Please enjoy and review... be prepared for some humor and a little seriousness gasp ah well, go read it or he'll steal my pet flamingo...and I'll have to hurt him


****

How I annoyed Canard

By, Nosedive

The Great and wonderful duck 

Okay. So you never expected me, a totally awesome duck and ruler of… the land of hot and spicy tacos… (These are triple spicy cheese mind you, don't get off track!) to actually write something that isn't a list, as I am sure many of you wonderful people out there (My glorious fans you ^-^) have read my list of things to do when bored, or my poor list that I wrote while being depressed about having too much free time. You know what I've learned since then? You can *never* have too much free time! It's unheard of! I swear to you by the mighty cheesewad itself! You can never have too much free time.

Of course, then again, Mallory and Canard could probably say otherwise. Speaking of Canard (Which we aren't, seeing as how I'm typing here) this little story is about him! Isn't that cool? Actually… it really isn't, seeing as how this fic should be about moi, but then it is only fitting that someone else have the spotlight for once…

Okay, you cool dudes and dudettes (in the words of the great and mighty Thrash himself) I shall continue with my little tale and in forewarning, please fasten your safety belts and put your trays in their upright positions. Thank you!

@-@

By the way… Disney pays my salary, so me and the guys belong to them. Dude, I know. It would so be great to be freelance and own myself but… such is the life of a Great one^-^ And…. It's all Phil's fault. I don't know what he's done yet, but it's his fault. He needs to be blamed for something today besides a bad photo shoot that ended in saurian's and blaster fire and… well you know, but this has nothing to do with my story so… on we go!

@-@

Okay. So this was my day… (In a flash of light everything speeds by you swiftly) Wonderful wasn't it? Yeah. I thought so too. Okay, that's it, you people can go home now…

SIKE!! Just kidding man! ^-^ Okay, okay… How I annoyed Canard. Well, it all started when I got up this morning… (Swirling words) AAAAHHH!! FLASHBACK!!!

x-x

(Shakes head) Okay… we're in the past… this morning… you know, this flashback stuff isn't as easy to do on a computer as it is in real life… but I'm getting off track here. Okay, here's the deal. I got up this morning kind of late according to Wing, but extremely early for me seeing as how it's summer and you're supposed to sleep in ya know? Anywho, it was like oh ten fifteen when I got up, and I'd completely missed practice so nobody was really happy with me. Wasn't my fault that my alarm clock hadn't been set and no one came to check up on me before hand! Anywho… personal rant over and done with as we move on… I went to the kitchen for food, which is what you normally do when you get up in the morning, after all the other stuff you do when you wake up and I am NOT going into any kinda detail on that, it's just wrong… I got up, got dressed, did… everything else… and went to the kitchen. There, happy? Okay, moving on anyway! (sigh) Okay. Like I said, like any normal person I went straight to the kitchen for food. Yeah, like I'm going to eat one of my triple spicy tacos for breakfast again. No way man. Did that once, not going there again! So, I go to the kitchen (took me a while to get there didn't it?) (Course I was just waking up so of course it was going to take a while.) and I get me some juice out of the fridge. Well, I'm not even there for like three seconds when Canard and Wildwing walk in. They take one look at me, and then ask me what I'm doing in the kitchen. Duh! I'm getting breakfast! Of course I don't say it like that I say;

"I dunno." (Looks heaven ward) Okay, like *that* wasn't the lamest answer in the world… Of course I'm still kinda' asleep here. I promise it takes like an hour for me to wake up in the morning, give or take ten minutes or so… Seriously, I knew I was in trouble, even in my slowly waking mind I knew this. I'd overslept. Wing was going to kill me! I was just standing there with this glass of juice in my hand, halfway to my beak, in my PAJAMAS, staring at Big Bro and the military brat from Hades. Okay, so Canards not *that* bad. We're just complete opposites and his strictness annoys me. I've almost got it trained out of Mallory… I hope… At least she doesn't nag anymore… Back to the story! (Sorry, I'm not all here right now) Anywho, I'm standing there looking completely stupid in front of these two and Wing pops that question that I was standing there and praying he'd forget to ask. (How I was expecting him to forget is beyond me at this moment.)

"Why weren't you at practice?" I was abducted by aliens and I had to fight to get away before they did horrible experiments on me? Would that pass as a good answer? No? Ah well, better stick with the truth then…

"I was asleep?" (Slaps forehead) Why did I ask that in question form? Why? Like I didn't know where I was… GEEZ! (sighs)

"What were you doing asleep?" Canard asked gruffly. (takes a deep breath) You know… I've often pondered why he asks things gruffly when in a bad mood, or when I've done something wrong. Or when he *thinks* I've done something wrong! Another thing… how am I supposed to answer this question? It's like, 'what were you doing in your car?' 'Driving'… Duh! What was I doing sleeping? Catching some Z's! It's that simple! Or I *could* say that I was lying in my bed in a state of unconsciousness, but that's almost the same thing as sleeping. And two I was not fully awake so all witty comebacks had like, gone on vacation or something and left me hanging over the edge of a cliff with only a string to keep me from falling to my doom! So, in the state I was in I of course… shrugged. Nothing to it but a simple upper body motion. Not bad eh? There of course came that well known sigh of frustration from Wing and Canard. I got it in stereo! ^-^ Wildwing just shook his head, and Canard kind of glared at me… and you know what, right then should have been my first clue. I should have seen it before hand, but being stupefied from sleep I was ignorant to everything save for the fact that I was holding some now lukewarm juice, in my jammies, in the kitchen, in front of the two guys that could seriously kick my butt in a second for missing practice. Observant aren't I? So, you can imagine my surprise when Wing just turns around and walks away without even one word. He didn't even fuss! I couldn't believe it! Therefore, I woke up a little and set the lukewarm juice on a counter and walked closer to my brother and Canard.

"Wing? Aren't you going to fuss at me or something?" Okay, that was kinda' stupid I know… asking for a punishment, but it kinda' felt wrong. I'd done something I shouldn't have, and yes I could have set the alarm and I didn't, and I hadn't gotten fussed at. It felt like he didn't care anymore and I hated it. It's not cool! Wildwing just kind of waved me off and left the kitchen, leaving me and Canard to just kinda' stare at him like he was one of those invasion of the body snatcher dudes ya know?

"He's been like this all morning." Canard kinda' muttered. "Even during practice, and his game was a little off too." Okay, I really don't know *why* he was telling me this, but I was kinda' glad he did. Now I knew something was really wrong and that didn't sit well with me. So what did I do? I went and changed my clothes. Yep! That's the first thing I did. No, seriously. I changed out of my pj's. Dude, I live with two women! There is no way I'm going to parade around the Pond in my pj's for longer than I really have to. Wing's room is on the other end of the hall from mine, seeing as how I wanted to be close to the kitchen and he wanted to be closer to the Ready Room, (shrugs) that's how it's always been. I love food okay? Anyway, I changed my clothes and went to my brothers room and found him laying on his couch. Not his bed. Which is weird because he doesn't really like that couch. The only reason it's there is so I'll have someplace to sleep if I don't feel like walking to my room or when I have (cough) nightmares… Anyway, he doesn't like that couch. I don't know why, but he doesn't like it. Okay, so I'm kinda' confused, so I poke him in the shoulder and;

"Hey… you still alive?" I ask. He kinda' looks at me for a moment, the mask, I notice, is not on his face so I look for it. Guess what? It's lying, not on his bed, not on his dresser, but on the *floor*. Mr. Neat freak threw his mask on the floor! So either I was getting through to him that messes are a type of unique chaotic organization, or he's flipped his lid. Personally, I'll stick with the later. He's flipped or something… "What's wrong?" That's a good question to ask after you've sat there and pondered your brothers sanity for a while…

"Nothing." He mumbled to me, ducking his head back into his crossed arms. So of course, I frown. He doesn't want me to look at his eyes. That means he is… (ding ding ding ding) LYING!!!! Our real mom used to be able to tell if he was lying or not by looking him in the eyes. Yes, a wonderful talent that she managed to pass on to me. But I can't do it to anyone else! DARN!! That would save me so many problems and embarrassing plots with beautiful women… eh, but we're not getting into that… anywho, I push him a little and tell him that I know he's lying. So of course we have that lengthy silence that everyone simply enjoys (and if you really do there is something wrong with you), till Wildwing finally sighs and looks at me again.

"I don't feel good." He muttered unhappily. See? That wasn't so hard to say now was it? Course then again, you sound like a little kid. 

"Did you tell Tanya?" Oh stars, I sound like him (gasp)! Wildwing just gave me one of those looks that says that I had to be kidding. Yes, I know he likes Tanya. I even make fun of them for it. It's just so much fun! They both turn so red… (ahem) anyway, I kinda' roll my eyes at him, seeing as how he'd have killed me if I'd tried to get out of going to the infirmary over something so lame. So I grab the arm closest to me and I pull. "Come on Big Bro. We're going to the infirmary, or I'll bring her into your room and make up so many false accusations that you'll wanna kill me." (And I'd do it too! Just give me the chance. ^-^) My brother gave me one of those groans that said he didn't want to, but he did as I said anyway, and about a minute or two (Or three or four or five) we made it to the infirmary and Tanya was helping me set Wing on one of the medicom beds, Canard watching with Duke from the doorway. Don't ask me why. They were just standing there. Kinda' stupid place to stand don't ya think? (shrugs) Well anyway, Tanya told us the problem, as usual. Wildwing was sick. Poor Wing! My big bro is sick! And that, my friends, explains why he was just lying there and sounding like some little kid. He turns into a big baby when he gets sick! I mean, he doesn't whine or anything, he just doesn't handle anything like he should. His mind kinda' shuts down and he runs on instinct… or he doesn't run at all. Hence the walking away, and the lying on the couch. Poor wingy poo… (snicker) Thus began my day folks… heh heh heh… 

Well, anyway, Grin and Mallory were informed, and Tanya ordered Wing to stay put till his fever went down, so he was stuck in the infirmary, and I… I was stuck without a punishment till he got better. ^-^ Actually, that wasn't a good thing, because Canard was immediately put in command, being that on normal days he is second in command (under me of course); and he decided to punish me *for* Wildwing. Not a good idea. He made me skate laps around the rink for a couple of hours (Well, they were hours to me anyway) and then sent me to my room. Now, I really wouldn't have minded the sent to my room thing had it been Wildwing, and also *not* the one day of the week Thrash and Mookie had off every week and we planned on going to see Star Wars 2 'Attack of the Clones'! I'd been wanting to see it since I heard it was coming out so this was torture!! Actually I kinda' deserved the skating thing for waking up late, but not being sent to my room. I'm a little old for that now, and I'd rather he'd punish me like he would any one else but the big lug head still sees me as a little kid! Grrr!!!!! (sigh) The fact that he was treating me like a little kid was a bit too much for me, so I decided to get my revenge. Wildwing could kill me later.

First thing I did in my room was turn up the volume on my stereo. Yes, juvenile I know, and not a good way to start getting treated like an adult, but hey! If he were going to treat me like a kid, I'd act like a kid! (Can you tell I seriously don't like this guy?) This was step one in my plot to annoy Canard. You see, he wasn't always around the days I did what I wrote all those lists of mine, and if he had been I really would have heard it from him. He's not used to a teenager actually being a teenager (how sad), so I must (in the words of Grin) enlighten him. ^-^ So I did. (Evil grin) ((I'm using some of the ideas from the 'Things to do when you're bored list' just in case all of you wish to know and follow.))

Of course, I'm in my room, so I can't exactly *do* everything on my happy list, but then again, I wasn't in my room *forever* ^-^ So, while in my room, I did a few… things… in preparation for when I would be released. I had a couple dozen pucks under some really old clothing (which really needed to be washed… don't worry, I cleaned 'em later), and I built a castle with them. Heh, yeah, I know. Cheesy. Great, isn't it!? Next, I grabbed an old water bottle, poked a hole in the lid, and filled the bottle with water, setting it on a side table for later uses. I have a full length mirror in my closet, so I pulled it out and put in on my wall (okay so it's from the other list… so sue me, no wait, don't, I'm saving for college… seriously!), and then I grabbed the mighty **Duct tape!** Or as I like to call it, duck tape. ^-^ That's kinda' how it sounds when you say it really fast anyway… Okay, moving on, I wrapped the **duck** tape around my clothing and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I was going to wear it proudly. ^-^ (^-^) Of course *wearing* the duck tape kinda' restricts movement till you get used to it, or it gets used to you or whatever, so I had to walk around and bend my knees a lot and pray that I wouldn't fall over and not be able to get up again. After a while I was able to move again like before, and I wondered for a while whether or not I should choose a word for the day. It was a good idea, but I couldn't think of one that wouldn't get me killed, seeing as how Wildwing was sick and all, so I nixed that idea and moved along with my plot to see how long it would take before Canard tried to kill me. With Mallory it was about, oh, three minutes tops. She's so easy to annoy I love it! She gets so cute when she gets mad…(ahem) anyway, moving on…

Canard came a few minutes later, knocking before entering, which was good because I needed to jump up on my bed in order to get this whole thing started ya know? Anyway, he came in and kinda' blinked at me. I was lying upside down on my bed, wearing duck tape all around every inch of my clothing (see, this kinda' all took a while), and I was making faces into my mirror. I think I saw him scratch his head for a moment in pure bewilderment, and then he did the inevitable. He ran into my puck castle and knocked it down. Before he could fuss at me for putting a pile of pucks right in front of the door, I sat up (nearly banging my head on the ceiling… that would have been embarrassing) and starting fussing at him.

"You just knocked over the puck castle fairies home!!" I exclaimed. He kinda' looked at me really weird before standing up and making some face while he answered.

"What?!"

"The puck castle fairy! I would do anything for the puck castle fairy, including beating the monster that just deprived her of a home. HA!" With that, I grabbed my new squirt gun (water bottle ^-^) and squirted him, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"NOSEDIVE! What do you think you're doing?" he wasn't too happy when he said this, but then I was having too much fun to really care. But anyway, I stopped and cocked my head to the side innocently. (Pht. Yeah right. Me innocent after all I just did.)

"You don't wanna play?" I know, stupid yes. But hey, this was just the beginning. Canard kinda' glared at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Nosedive… why did you do this?" he asked me. I just had to grin. I *had* to!

"I got bored." I told him happily. He gave me this 'I can't believe you' look and shook his head. I am so glad that he didn't have the mask on because I got him good in the face a couple of times.

"Could you possibly get bored somewhere else?" he asked me. Uh-oh Canard. You shouldn't have said that! ^-^

"Does that mean I can leave my room now?" I asked him back, putting my new squirt gun back on its table. (Yep it has it's own table now.) Canard nodded wearily at me, and I did kinda' wonder what he'd been up to, but then again I always stress him out easy. Don't know how I manage it, but boy is it fun! So, at his nod, I grinned even wider at him, then ran out of my room. My first stop was….

The kitchen. Yes my friends, the kitchen. You see, I had been in my room since about… eleven fifty-six (I am time oriented am I not?) ((So I look at the clock every time I get mad and I'm in my room so nyah!)), and by the time I got out of my room it was about three o'clock. See, it took a long while to do the duck tape adventure. In fact, I was still wearing it when I entered the kitchen, so Mallory and Duke knew exactly what it meant.

"Oh no… You are *not* doing all that stuff you did a few months ago again are you?" was the first thing out of Mallory's beak. I kind of blinked at her for a moment, then grinned evilly.

"Wanna help me?" I asked her. Duke snickered and shook his head 'no', but Mallory made one of those faces that said 'it depends.' I've gotten to where I can read that girl like a book almost. I am very proud of my talent. (^-^) "I wanna wax down the floors, but then Tanya might kill me… so I was thinking of doing the spatula wars maybe?" Mallory rolled her eyes and Duke gave me a look.

"I am not doing 'Duke Vader' again kid." He told me. Man, these guys know *nothing* about spatula wars no matter how many times I try to explain it to them!

"That was just the idea that popped into my head that day Duke! Spatula Wars is something me and Wing made up when I was five and I was bored out of my mind." I tell them.

"I guess a lot of your strange ideas happen when you're bored then, huh?" Duke asked me.

"Only my best!" ^-^

"Geez, we'll have to find a way to keep you from getting bored then won't we?" Mallory asked me, looking at me. I'm sorry people, but when she said that my mind went totally blank and I couldn't think of anything to say. Next thing I knew, Duke was laughing at me and Mallory was shaking her head and giggling at me as I blinked at her. I swear I couldn't think of anything to say! I don't know *why*, but I couldn't!

"At a loss for words kid?" Duke was laughing at me. I shook my head and looked away from Mallory as I tried to find what the heck I was going to say next.

"Some of my best ideas come when I'm bored." I muttered, staring at the far wall. My, it was just so interesting. Gray and metal and all… Just like all the other walls! It fascinated me… Duke merely snickered at me as Mallory whacked me in the stomach.

"Are you going to do everything on those lists of yours or what?" she asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck, praying that I wasn't blushing or anything. Weird, me blushing because of Mallory…heh… heh…hmm…(cough) Yeah…

"Uh, no. I'm just being annoying." I told her. Aw geez I could have hit myself! She and Canard talk all the time and anytime I'm going to do something to him, if she knows she will tell him. I guess that's her way of getting back at me for all the pranks I've done to her over the past few years that we've known each other.

"Canard's going to kill you, and then Wildwing will when he's feeling better." Duke warned me.

"Speaking of Wing, I'm gonna go see if he's feeling any better…" I said aloud. Frankly it was just a thought, but it just rolled off my tongue really quick. Drat. Great move Nosedive. Give Mallory time to tell Canard of your plans. (sigh) You can imagine my surprise when Mallory patted my arm and winked at me when she stood.

"Come and find me when you're ready to start your Spatula War then. I won't tell." She promised. I had to grin at her, then look at Duke who nodded.

"I too shall help. But I wanna be the bad guy again. It was kinda' fun last time." He winked at me with his good eye smoothly. Man, Duke is so awesome. Greatest duck in the world… next to me and Wing of course.

"Mind being a damsel in distress Mal-mal?" I ask. Mallory frowns at me, then shrugs.

"As long as I get to fight at some point." She told me. I nodded.

"Kay. We'll just be fighting and you can come show me up or something." I told her. Then I left. Now I know that had to make them think I was seriously flipping my lid or something, but… I dunno. I was just happy that they were helping me in my plot to annoy Canard. Of course, I was halfway to the infirmary when I realized that I still hadn't eaten anything, but I shrugged it off. I'd get something when I went back.

Anyway, I got to the infirmary in time to see Tanya put a new cold clothe on Wing's forehead, and hear him mumble something about a kiss. This of course made Tanya turn bright red because she knew I was in the room, Wildwing didn't. Now, on normal days, I seriously would have taken advantage over the situation and said something like 'do you two need supervision', but Wing wouldn't have understood the joke and Tanya would probably not speak to him for a few days and then he'd wonder *why*, so no. I didn't say a word. I just kinda' grinned and shook my head and walked over to my brother. Really, I don't know how long I was with him, my stomach kind of lost authority when I sat down next to him and he just stared at me blankly. His fever must have gone up, and I hated it. Every time he gets real sick, his mind just completely shuts down. You know he's doing better when he's speaking in coherent sentences, doesn't really matter if he's throwing up or not, just if you can understand his speech. Which, at the moment, I think Tanya was the only one who could. I started telling him about what I'd been doing all morning, trying to explain why I hadn't seen him since I'd brought him down here, but he didn't even remember this morning. And besides that, he'd gotten used to Tanya being the only one around by now too. To me, it was a bit of a slap in the face, but at the same time I also realized something else. We were both growing up. Wildwing already had a long time ago, but I was too, just in a different way and in a different direction. Sure we'd always have that closeness, but, I don't know… it's different, and I accept it. All of a sudden I really didn't want to do the spatula wars, I just wanted to maybe sit and wait for Wildwing, just like I used to when we were little. But we aren't little anymore, and I didn't need Wildwing as much, nor did he need me. All he needed right now, was Tanya. And you know what? I was cool with that. So, I went on to my spatula wars. However, before I did that I wanted to see how much longer Wing would be out of the game, so as I stood to leave, I looked down at Wildwing as Tanya came over to check on him again.

"Hey Wing."

"Hmm, hunh?"

"Can I have a pony?"

"Nnn-Yeah…" I looked at Tanya as she stared at Wildwing in shock and I rolled my eyes. When I was younger I seriously would have taken advantage of this kind of situation, but I wasn't nine anymore, I'm nineteen.

"Give him a few more hours and the fever will go away." I told her. She looked at me oddly.

"How can you tell?" she asked me. I grinned and walked away, waving at her as I left.

"He almost said no!" I called over my shoulder. Man, when those two get married (and I promise you they will one day… promise) she better keep their kids away from him when he's sick. Wildwing always keeps his promises, whether he was coherent when he promised it or not. I should know. I've pulled this stunt many a time. (^-^)

Anywho. Back to annoying Canard. (Sorry for that moment there. Sometimes I get like that.. Oui…) I went back to the kitchen and found Canard sitting there with Duke and Mallory, four or five spatulas sitting in the sink. (Ah, they were prepared…) It was then that I realized I was hungry, and as much as I would have loved to make mashed potato mountains and M&M cities, I was craving something else. That, and we didn't have any potatoes *or* M&M's. (Darn!) So I opted for a sandwich. Which I ate rather loudly, much to Canard's dislike. When I walked to the sink to put away my glass and plate I'd used, I picked up a spatula and turned around immediately getting in a fighting stance.

"Have at you!" I cried loudly, trying so hard not to laugh. At the look on Canard's face I can promise you that it wasn't easy. Duke on the other hand, leapt up and made a beeline for the sink. The minute he got close to me, I whacked him a couple of times, just to see what he'd do. As payback, he turned on the water, and doused me pretty good. Good thing I was wearing my duck tape.^-^ I said this aloud and he merely laughed at me, holding up his own spatula and gaining a groan from Canard.

"Duke, no…" he pleaded.

"Oh come on. You missed it last time." Mallory grinned at him. His jaw dropped.

"Last time?!"

"Yeah, Wing joined in last time!" Duke exclaimed, before he and I became engaged in a spatula fight. We neared the table, Canard standing to leave when Grin entered and paused to watch, blocking the exit. Good old Grin. Man I love that guy! He trapped Canard in the chaos! Canard turned in time for Duke to shout something about 'None shall pass' and we started quoting Monty Python. It was actually entertaining because Canard knew a few lines and actually gave us a few. I never knew anyone who could quote word for word the Knights who say nee speech. He even did the icky icky thing when they became the knights who formally said nee! I nearly lost it then, and Mallory just leapt into our battle, running for a spatula and teaming up against Duke with me. Finally, after about ten minutes of whacking at each other, Mallory and I managed to tackle Duke. Did you know he's ticklish? (^_^) We found out he was today. (^_^) Canard however, came to his aid by nudging me in the back with a spatula.

"You, sir knight, are dead." He grinned at me. I looked up at him, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Tis but a flesh wound!" (I had to try three times to get it out because Mallory took advantage of me and stared tickling me too. And by then it had kinda' lost it's effect so I opted for lunging at Canard and tackling him.) Suffice to say, the winner of the spatula war was (get this) Mallory. On account that she and I defeated Duke together, Canard stabbed me in the back, and she turned around and stabbed him in the side while he had me in a headlock. One day I am going to beat her good at this game. Next time we'll try something else however… seeing as how we never got around to doing the whole 'damsel in distress' thing…

@-@

That was basically my day there folks. Of course, I went to go see my movie with Thrash and Mookie later, and came back with a plastic light up light saber. (Oh yea!) I beat Canard over the head with it twice before he chased me around the Pond for about an hour. It was about twelve at night when I got back so everyone wasn't as joyful at the disruption as I was. (^-^) (shrugs) Ah well.

Anyway, that's how I annoyed Canard. (^_^) It was so much fun, I'll have to do it again! But maybe some other time, seeing as how Wildwing's coherent now and he'd chew me out when he'd hear everyone chasing me up and down the halls. I think he would have tonight had he not taken something for his headache. (Ah, pain medication. The giver of sleep so deep that you don't even move for twelve hours. Wonderful. Especially when you're sick. ^-^)

Thanks for reading my fic peoples! I'm going to bed now. ^-^ Hmm… I wonder how long it will be before Canard gets me back for toilet papering his bedroom before I went to bed… ^_^

END

*** 

Note from Angelfire: Nosedive stole my computer… *blinks* That goober… *grins* hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if you were copied Pappy. I didn't mean too. It just ended up this way. :( However, isn't copying another form of flattery or something? *shrugs* Let me know what you think, this was just kind of insane. And yeah, the ducks belong to Disney.

****

Nosedive : Duh… They know that already. Sheesh. (rolls eyes and then waves.) Bye everybody! Oh wait! Penguins! Hey! Does anybody want a penguin?!

****

Mallory : NOSEDIVE! BRING BACK MY STUFFED CHILI WILLY'S RIGHT NOW!

****

Nosedive : O.O Uh... gottagobye! (takes off running)

BTW: This fic has some referrals to Papillion Stars 'Let Boredom Ring' so if you have yet to read her fic, go read it. I promise it is a lot funnier than this one could ever hope to be. ^-^


End file.
